Prior art includes two patented stages described below;
1. Mechanical Stage For Microscopes And The Like, U.S. Pat. No. 893,957, July 21, 1908, R. L. Watkins. This stage has an involute cam track.
2. Microscope Mechanical Stage Etc., U.S. Pat. No. 2,960,913, Nov. 22, 1960, C. O. Herrala. This stage has movement along mutually perpendicular x and y axes.